SAILOR MOON CYANO
by Serini
Summary: SAILOR MOON CYANO: the true life story of the outers scouts Uranus and Neptune. From the moon kingdom with the mythical wedding of the Gae and Uranus, to the time of Earth life. This is worth reading from a dounjinshi to a Fanfic! A MUST READ, for all Ani
1. Rites!

This fanfic is made by me: Serini

Sailor Moon is not mine it is by Miss Naoko

at the end I will list facts that were base on this

Chapters usually tell you what age/gender/time/place so you don't feel left out

Leave commits

Enjoy

NOW WHAT YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR

…

**Sailor Moon Cyano**

(Sailor moon Blue)


	2. Chapter 1 Once Upon a Moon

Chapter 1: Once Upon a Moon

Miranda Castle in Uranus

"Lady Uranus?" The little mini figure or here said, "Where did you go?"

"Come on find me!" A little voice said.

"No! Lady Uranus your Queen Serenity wants you!" The mini figure yelled. Creeping over a bunch of red roses the little voice grew louder.

"A-ya! You found me!" Uranus giggled "You'll have to catch me first!" Uranus yelled making a run for it. The little Uranus couldn't keep up, so yelled out loud,

"Lady Uranus! Please (Huff, Huff) I'm not playing your games anymore! I'll leave you here all by yourself!" Uranus laughed.

"Like that scares me!" Then the little figure started to leave. Uranus looked confused.

"Are you going to go to Queen Serenity all by yourself?" Uranus asked.

"Yes, Lady Uranus."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"That she should take away your freedom! You'll be locked up in this planet like every other Outer scout!"

"But? That's not fair! How am I going to go make fun of Venus?"

"Well you should come!"

"Never!" Uranus folded her hands and yelled. She wasn't going to admit she was wrong; Then mini Uranus then disappear to leave.

Moon Kingdom on the Moon

"Uranus?" Princess Serenity yelled in joy. The Guardian walked in alone, and everyone was surprise.

"Where is Uranus?" Queen Serenity asked. The Guardian hung her head low to the queen question.

"Uranus didn't disobey Mama's order? No!" Princess Serenity almost cried. Her Mother gestured to the others to take her out of the room.

"Uranus…" Queen Serenity looked sad, because she knew what she had to do.

Band Uranus to every see anyone else.

Triton Castle on Neptune

"What! Uranus you didn't!" Neptune yelled at Uranus.

"So what?" Uranus said in an aloof way.

"So? So I didn't listen either, and look I can only protect Princess Serenity from here!" Neptune almost cried. "I'm so lonely here." Uranus felt bad and place her hand on her arm and smiled. Neptune then cried harder but this time she pulled Uranus close, and they hugged.

"I'm so glad… (Sniff sniff)" Neptune then calmed down a little. Uranus then pulled her away enough to look her in the eyes. Then a unwelcome burning by the sun came, Uranus held up her hand to see the ring on her finger.

"I hate Queen Serenity! You too, right?" Uranus asked. Neptune looked scared at first then grinned with her and said,

"Yes, I hate her too. She is like a demanding mother, choosing our lives!" Neptune then looked away. "But, we'll only protect Princess Serenity, even if it's far away?" Uranus smiled at the strange question.

"Yeah." Uranus then waited for the mini scout to return, and take her away from the life she grew to love.

8 years ago/ Moon Kingdom on the Moon

"Now they are older it is time to report there future." The person yelled. As Queen Serenity walked beautiful and tall, every scout stood.

"Please follow me Neptune," The Queen held out her hand, "It's your turn." Neptune smiled and follows her into her bedroom. Venus bragged that she would meet many men and have many loves! Princess Serenity smiled as the little girls all giggled. Then out of nowhere came out Earth, Prince Earth.

"Who is he?" Mar yelled out loud.

"I don't know" Mercury said worried.

"Don't worry I got Princess Serenity!" Jupiter jumped in front of Princess Serenity.

"Do you think his crush number 1?" Venus whispered to Princess Serenity.

"That is the Prince of Earth." Princess Serenity said with a goofy smile. Prince Earth smiled and walked up to Princess Serenity and kissed her hand. Then a loud bang as a little girl walked out in tears.

"What's wrong?" the Princess asked in unison. Neptune pushed her way though and threw herself upon Uranus.

"I can't believe it! Why me? Why!" Neptune cried and cried. "Queen Serenity said I can't fall in love, I'll only make them sad! She also said that I can never have kids! She said that they'll all be monsters!"

"Ah, Neptune…" Uranus wondered what to say; what do you say. The queen was never wrong, and if she was you made it right! The Queen stepped out and smiled to see Prince Earth arrived on time.

"Come please Prince Earth," The Queen lead the Prince into the room, then turned "Oh it's you turn isn't it Uranus? Come please" Uranus didn't want to leave Neptune but gently left her on the floor as she went to find out her density.

-Inside the Queen's room-

"Don't worry; you guys are supposed to be together." The queen sat them down, "I see that the best way… no… the only way is for you two to be married." Uranus jumped out of her chair.

"What! Why?" Uranus asked.

"Because it's always been that way the sky marries the earth." The Queen took their hands and put rings on, "You can't change who you are so live happy… together."

End for now,

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

Chapter 2: Mistakes in the Moonlight.

**Uranus:** It's almost time for the grand ball at the Moon kingdom!

**Neptune: **It must be really nice, do scout get good parking?

**Uranus:** Michi-Chan stop it!

**Neptune:** Oh and this is the chapter is the one with Prince's Earth affairs! Hohoho!

**Uranus:**Michi-Chan! You just want me mad don't you!

**Neptune:** Of course not! Silly, I love you!

**Mars: **Just be happy were not reborn yet.

**Uranus: **What? Where you come from?

**Venus:** She's right! I do have a lot of crushes!

**Moon:** You guys make my mom seem so evil!

**Uranus: **You guys this is a private preview!

**Everyone (but Uranus): ** **So Tune in next time!**

**Uranus:** …wait that's my line…

**End.**


End file.
